The Story of Li Chun Yong
by themaleboy
Summary: Here's another themaleboy's works presented by yours truly. This is the story of Chun Yong from my "Zhou Yu's School Life" fic. Hope you can like it! Setting: Battle of Chang Ban: Chun Yong is going to face a battle that meets brave warriors. Can he topple them all?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Li Chun Yong. I'm serving for Wei. I'm one of the officers of Wei, but I'm not those officers with great fame. My first battle for Wei is the major battle of Guan Du.

* * *

The Battle of Guan Du

* * *

Right at the start, I am at the front lines of Bai Ma. Capturing Bai Ma and protect it is my duty. Yan Liang stands proudly outside the gate, waiting to be challenged by us.

"I'm Yan Liang! And I'm going to defend Bai Ma!"

Then, a tall figure riding an amazing horse arrives. He slain Yan Liang himself. All. By. Himself.

"I have slain the enemy general!" The man said, riding his horse, Red Hare, away. I was dumbfounded as the famed warrior, Yan Liang, was slain just like that.

"...E-Everybody! Capture Bai Ma!" I said.

Bai Ma was captured, I was called to station at Bai Ma for a while.

Then, orders came in again. I was called to march and capture the bases around Bai Ma.

"Men, get up your gears and ready to march all the way to the base!" I said, arming myself with my new iron plate and leather boots.

"Yes, sir!" The men said. I brought an unit of swordsman towards the battlefield. Another unit came with me, the tall figure that slain Yan Liang by himself.

"E-Excuse me, perhaps are you the one who slain Yan Liang?" I said.

"Yes." The man said with a serious face. I was trembling in both fear and awe.

"I see... May I know your name?" I said.

"Guan Yu. I'm serving Lord Cao Cao for some certain reasons." He said.

"That's a relief. If I was your enemy, I would have been sliced into dices by you." I said with a fake laughter.

"Hahaha, nice one. Let's march together!" He said in high spirits. We marched into the battlefield, slaying the enemy troops. He then made contact with someone who is wearing a green robe and wielding two blades.

"Brother! Are you okay? It's been long that we've met!" Guan Yu said.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm so glad to see you!" The man said.

"I was indebted to lord Cao Cao for now. And I have repaid my debt, I shall go with you now, brother." He said, leaving the battlefield with his companions.

"Umm... What just happened?" I said.

"It seems they're gonna retreat." My lieutenant, Shi Na, said. Her sudden appearance made me surprised.

"What the hell?! When did you appear?" I said.

"I have been following you since you marched here, my lord." Shi Na said.

"I received orders again, my lord." She added.

"What is it? I hope nothing risky will be given to me." I said.

"You're ordered to capture Wu Chao." She said.

"Wu Chao?! That's far!" I said.

"You're going to assist a fire attack unit to capture Wu Chao. Now let's head to Wu Chao." She said.

I sighed softly to catch a breather. Shi Na is a weirdo. She disappears and appears when she likes. I wonder why 2 years ago she was my goddamn enemy and then became my untrusty lieutenant.

"I heard there's some beauty on the battlefield." Shi Na said.

"I don't really give a damn about that." I said.

"Well I thought you like wild girls, is it not?" She said.

"Wild is far from my taste." I smirked.

"I guess you will be forever alone if you don't find any woman now." She said.

"Come on, you make me sound old. I'm just 23." I said.

"It really amuses me, your age." She said.

"What about my age? You seem old enough to be married." I said.

"That's not the issue here, sir." She said, avoiding my eyes.

"Well, if that's the case, probably we should rush ourselves to Wu Chao." I said.

"Roger."

As I arrived, there's an officer talking to the guards. Wearing the same outfit as the enemy, but at his back is the fire attack unit.

"Open the gates, I was ordered by lord Yuan Shao to guard this depot." The man said. The guards opened the gate without a sense of doubt. He made a signal to launch the fire attack to the unit, and the unit starts to throw their torches and lit the depot ablaze.

"Xu You, he must have betrayed Yuan Shao." Shi Na said.

"How did you know?" I said.

"Reports came in." She simply said.

"Well, I'm going to rush in and help the attack then." I said.

"You seemed impatient, sir." Shi Na said. I rode faster, forcing my steed to the limits.

"Wait up..." Shi Na's voice became softer as I went further than her. I arrived inside Wu Chao. The depot was full of rations and supplies, burned by the fire. I was the only one to arrive first. With 5 or 6 cavalrymen with me, we swiftly knock out half of the soldiers stand by in the depot.

"Sir, you dumped me, again." Suddenly Shi Na approached me from my back.

"Gah! When did you get here?!" I said.

"Just now. We need to fight fast. It's getting hotter here." Shi Na said, wiping her sweat on her forehead.

"If so, douse the fires then. We got both the supplies and the base in an instance." I said.

"That seemed a great idea. But the one really in charge here is Lord Cao Cao." She said.

"You're slowly getting on my nerves." I cursed softly as I sighed.

"..." Shi Na suddenly pushed me as I was resting for a second. I fell on the ground. Still gripping my weapon, I hurriedly stood up to prevent myself being attacked again.

"Focus, sir." Shi Na said, leaning her back on mine.

"Yeah, thanks for that. Owe you one." I said.

We managed to douse the flames and try to transport some resources back to camp. I escorted the supply units back to camp. Again, orders came in.

"We're going to accompany Young Master Cao Pi on an assault." Shi Na said.

"Yeah... A work never ends..." I said.

Sometimes I deeply think about my decision 2 years ago, when I was still serving Lu Bu back then...

"Sir, please respond." Shi Na said, tapping my left shoulder.

"Oh... Ah, right. Let's get going." I said. I saddled on my horse and went to rendezvous with lord Cao Pi's forces.

"What's wrong just now? Kinda rare to see you daydreaming." Shi Na said.

"Nothing in particular, actually. What's your problem with me daydreaming anyway?" I said.

"I'm caring you, sir. Who called me to be your personal assistant?" She said.

Right... Lu Lingqi made her be my damn 'personal assistant'. How? The story is quite long, actually.

"Are you Li Chun Yong?" The man with a blue robe said. He is Cao Pi, Cao Cao's son. A cold nature, I never see him smile.

"Yes, Young Master." I said.

"Well then, I assume you knew that Zhang He of Yuan Shao's army surrendered to us." Cao Pi said.

"Huh?" I was confused as I never heard about it, "Oh right." I continued, to prevent any unneeded scolding from Young Master Cao Pi. I heard he's got a temper too.

"And a beauty that is really tired with her stupid husband." He said, bringing a creepy grin.

"... Let's not delay any more time. Let's march to the enemy main camp." I said.

"Wise words, Chun Yong." He said.

We began marching towards the enemy main camp. It's inevitable to get yourself wet as our camps were separated by the river. Soon after a while, the enemy main camp is quite visible. Quite big to be called a fort, but not a size of a luxurious castle.

"Yuan Shao! Open the gates and surrender yourself!" Cao Pi made his speech. "Your indecisiveness and stupidity has caused your army to crumble before my father. Waste no more time, resources and thoughts. Surrender to us willingly!" He ended his speech. He sure got a mouth like his father. A man of public speaking indeed.

"They didn't respond. Break down the gates! I believe we brought a ram?" Cao Pi said.

"Unfortunately no sir, the ram sunk when we're crossing the river." A troop said.

"Well that was anti-climatic." I whispered. Shi Na giggled as she heard me whispering.

"Never mind! Use your force to break the gate!" Cao Pi said.

Every troop pushed the wooden gate. The gate started to crack, but didn't managed to break down.

"Fire those gates." Shi Na said.

"Nice idea. And the torch guy is beside me." I said.

"Huh?" The torch guy was confused.

"Throw your torch to the gate, will you?" I said.

"Okay, but I'm not confident with my throwing skills." The guy said.

"Let's just ignite the gates." Shi Na said.

Shi Na's solemn and calm spirit sometimes makes me calm as well. Thinking about her makes me reminiscing the times when I was serving Lu Bu.

"Run for you lives!" The enemy troops inside the castle said. The castle was in fire too.

"Since the gate is demolished, let's strike the enemy down." Shi Na said.

"Wait! It's too risky for many men march inside the castle." I said.

"Yes, some of you will join us, the others guard here. You..." Cao Pi pointed at Shi Na.

"Me?" Shi Na pointed at herself.

"Yes, you're in charge of the men out here." Cao Pi said.

"Yes sir." Shi Na said.

"That group, come with us." Cao Pi said.

"Good luck, sir." Shi Na said to me.

"Watch yourself." I said.

Cao Pi and I marched slowly to the castle. Seeing the interior of the castle is heavily damaged and the floor is wet, it seems like the enemy doused the flames inside the castle.

"So, it's you guys who burned this castle." A lady said.

"Not fancy seeing a beautiful lady on a here. Like a blooming flower on a battlefield." Cao Pi said.

"Please leave here, my lady. It's not safe for you to be here." I said.

"Don't make me laugh, cutie face. And you, cold shoulders, I'm a wife of a man, and you got the damn courage to flirt me?" The lady said.

"I see you're a bold woman. Why don't you just be my wife instead? I'm much better than Yuan Xi that stupid jackass." Cao Pi said.

"Cold shoulders wanna marry me, huh? Since both of you seems… chivalrous. I give you the chance of beating me. I'm got my duties too. Take me as a normal warrior on the battlefield, not a flower that is blooming on a raging battlefield. Got to admit Yuan Xi is a stupid jackass but he's still my husband anyway." She said.

"... It's against my principles to fight a beautiful lady like you." I said.

"You got a sweet tongue, cutie face. But that won't work." She said.

She began to attack me when I lowered my sword. I immediately dodged her attack, evading her weapon.

"You seemed energetic. Well, you're too cute for me to scratch you... I guess I should fight the cold shoulder then." She said.

She tries throwing a dagger towards Cao Pi. Fortunately it just scratched his cape.

"This is my birthday present..." Cao Pi murmured.

"I can get a new one for you, if you beat me." She said.

"Wait, miss...um..."

"Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Zhen Ji. And both of you haven't introduced yourselves." She said.

"I am Chun Yong, Li Chun Yong. And I think I'm going to capture Yuan Shao first." I said, running towards the inner castle.

"I am Cao Pi." He said.

"... Seems like Chun Yong isn't going to fight me. You then, will entertain me for now." She said.

"I'm honored to battle such beauty as you." He said.

Cao Pi's flirting managed to stall time for me to run towards the throne room. I met some soldiers, but I managed to slay all of them.

"You..! You dare to defy the honorable Yuan Shao?!" Yuan Shao said in rage. He almost lost his sane.

"I act under the order of Lord Cao Cao. And now, please surrender or be killed." I said.

"You fool! I shall make you regret on defying me, Yuan Shao!" He said. He began swinging his sword, but I managed to block his attacks. After a few rounds of swings, he is getting tired and I still haven't attacked yet.

"Poor sir, I believe you are far suited to surrender rather than try your best to defeat me." I said.

"It's a big mistake you said that." He said. He then revealed a crystal from his coat. "Be prepared to face the power of Yuan Shao, fool!" He continued. He then threw the crsytal to the ground.

"What in the world...?" I murmured. He summoned a huge man-eating plant. The big plant suddenly attacked me. Its bites were fast and ruthless. Yuan Shao began to attack me as he feels that I am starting to slow down.

"Watch out!" I said. The plant then ate Yuan Shao as he is in front of the plant. "Bummer. And I got no pesticide with me."

Then the plant began to attack me as it swallows Yuan Shao already. I dodged every strike that the plant made, and I can't find the opportunity to strike to. Learning every moves of the plant, I can't see an opening for me to strike it down.

"What the hell is that?!" Suddenly Cao Pi came.

"Get out of here, Young Master!" I said, evading the attacks.

"... It's simple to defeat it." Cao Pi said.

"What? How?!" I said, running from the plant.

"Get out of here. Let's burn this place down." Zhen Ji said.

"Y-Yes!" I said. I managed to flee from the castle. The plant grew bigger and bigger. The troops outside were ready to throw their torches to the castle. The castle was on fire. The plant was burnt to toast. And I'm sitting dumbly at my horse, looking at the fire.

"So Chun Yong, I heard Yuan Shao was dead." Cao Cao approached me.

"Yes, unfortunately he was eaten by the monster that he summoned." I said.

"He's a dangerous man to hold such weapon. And I've never heard of man-eating plants." Cao Cao said, rubbing his neat beard. "And Guan Yu finally met Liu Bei. I suppose you were there with him, right?" Suddenly Cao Cao gave me a tacit gaze after he spoke. His gaze was deadly, I know he wants me to pay for Guan Yu's leaving.

"Y-Yes… I cannot imagine such scenario would happen in a sudden time, my lord. I apologize for the mistake." I said, bowing in front of Cao Cao.

"Never mind. I will count on you for my path to my ambition." Cao Cao said, riding his horse back to camp.

"Yes sir." I said.

* * *

_Hey fellow readers! It's your dear writer that you have been supported since the story "Zhou Yu's School Life". Firstly, let me give my thanks to DarkGolbez for his collaboration as I will run some plots associated with his story "The Story of Guo Kai". Then, I really gave a lot to this fanfic, like what I give to "Zhou Yu's School Life" too. I will try to update both of the story as fast as possible! Lastly, thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

The Aftermath of Battle of Guan Du

* * *

The atmosphere back in Xu Chang was tremendous. People were joyous about the victory. Plus the event of Cao Pi proposing Zhen Ji as his wife, everyone was elated as they can see Young Master Cao Pi gets married. I got a bad feeling when Zhen Ji stares at me every time. Her glance denotes something negative.

I was standing amongst the crowd with Shi Na. Her dress attracts some attention from the crowd. I was a bit shy when gazes of the crowd concentrated on us. Shi Na held my left hand and dragged me out of the crowd. We ran until we arrived at our mansion.

"What was that for?" I said.

"Well… I can't stand how people stare at me like that." She said.

I looked again closely to her dress. She really wore a wrong dress. Her semi-transparent dress revealed her body and legs even though it is a long dress.

"You wore a wrong dress for such occasion." I said.

"I'll get it change." She said, going inside the mansion.

"So, you're back." Suddenly a girl appeared at my back. It was Lu Lingqi.

"Yeah, we won. How's your injury?" I said. The girl simply looked down on her bandaged left arm.

"Same as always…" She said. "I can't wait to hear your story about the battle!" She continued.

"I'll tell you tomorrow morning, I guess? Shi Na and I need to attend our celebratory banquet as well as Young Master Cao Pi's marriage." I said.

"That arrogant kid got married, huh? I can't imagine someone want him as her husband." She said.

"That's true." I laughed.

"I'm done." Shi Na came out from the mansion with a new dress that she brought before the battle. At least it's not transparent or too revealing. The blue dress with some floral patterns suits her well.

"You look cute, Shi Na!" Lu Lingqi said.

"Thank you, my lady." Shi Na said.

"Come on, let's drop the honorifics… Even Chun Yong calls my name." Lu Lingqi said.

"Okay then, Lingqi…" Shi Na said. "I'm still not used too calling your name directly…" She continued.

"I'm sure you can, Shi Na." Lu Lingqi said.

"Um… Shi Na, let's get going." I said.

"Yes sir. Good bye, Lingqi." Shi Na said.

"Bye Shi Na! Take care of Chun Yong!" Lu Lingqi said as Shi Na and I went to the castle gates.

"…They really look cute together." Lu Lingqi murmured.

* * *

It was 6 p.m., candle lights shines the entire banquet hall. Shi Na and I were sitting together. Beside me was Zhang Liao, the warrior that I respected the most since I served Lu Bu.

"Nice to see you again, Master Zhang Liao." I said.

"Yes, how are you? I heard you battled a plant." Zhang Liao said.

"Ah... That was a terrifying experience." I laughed.

"Good thing you survived." Zhang Liao joked.

"Ahem... I guess everyone is here." Cao Cao is ready to give a speech. he always clears his throat whenever he gives a speech.

"To the honorable warriors, cunning strategists, dependable ministers, as well as the people of Wei! It was a big and joyous victory for us. I have defeated the likes of Yuan Shao. Even if he is dead, I deeply mourn of his death as a childhood friend. His death was inevitable, though. But with this victory, I have controlled the Central Plains!" Everybody cheered and clapped for him. He stopped the claps and cheers as he wanted to continue his speech.

"And another thing that is very important... I gladly announce that my son, Cao Pi, is going to be married!" Everyone clapped and cheered as Cao Pi and Zhen Ji came in. Both of them looked well together. But Zhen Ji managed to spot me and gave me a weird glance.

"Thank you, people. I am honored as well to marry such beauty! Let us feast beyond this joyous atmosphere!" Cao Pi said, ending Cao Cao's speech.

We all began to eat and drink the food served. Shi Na can't drink wine so it's me who is drinking her cup of wine.

"Sir, your face is red already. It's okay for me to drink a sip..." Shi Na whispered to me.

"Well I'm still sane, mind you. Even if you drink a sip, you get drunk instantly." I said.

"You're slandering me, sir." She said.

"I'm not slandering, don't you remember the night when we were invited to Lu Bu's banquet? You drank a sip and knocked out immediately." I said.

"I-I can hold on!" She said, drinking the whole cup of wine that is on the table. She immediately knocked out, again.

"What happened to her?" Zhang Liao said.

"She knocked out again like before." I said.

"She forced herself to drink, I suppose?" Zhang Liao laughed.

"Yeah, probably I should take my leave now." I said, carrying the drunk Shi Na home.

* * *

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrr! I can... handle... more!" She said. My ears hurt a lot as I was carrying her and she screamed.

"You'll drink more next time. For now, you need to get some sleep." I said.

Piggybacking her was a easy job, but hearing her nonsense was a pain in the ears. I even don't know what she says or mumbling about.

"Siiiiiiiiiiirrrrr! Let me drink! I'll prove to you... I'm a drinker too..." She said. She finally fell asleep as she mumbled a lot of nonsense.

It was kinda dark as I arrived to my mansion. I called on Lingqi to come out and help me.

"Lingqi!" I said. I waited for a few minutes until she came out.

"She got drunk? Why didn't you stop her from drinking?" Lingqi said.

"Well, she wanted to drink on her accord. I can't stop her." I sighed.

"Ugh... Carry her to my room, I'll get her changed." She said.

"Yeah..." I said, carrying Shi Na to Lingqi's room.

"You may go now." Lingqi said.

"W-Wait, at least get me a cup of water..." I said.

"You want to see her naked?" Lingqi said, mischievously opens Shi Na's skirt. Even though I saw her underwear, it was dark and I can't see well.

"Okay... I'll go out! Just don't do that anymore." I said, leaving the room.

The relationship between the three of us is like siblings. Sometimes our time together reminds me of the past events that happened between us...

* * *

Flashback: The Good, The Bad, and The Beautiful (Part 1)

* * *

My military career starts during Spring of 195. I was recruited as a youth general by Gao Shun and Zhang Liao when they're patrolling the city of Xia Pi.

"Welcome." Chen Gong said.

"Thank you for this opportunity." I said.

"I can guarantee, this kid can fight well!" Gao Shun said. Chen Gong glared at Gao Shun for about 2 seconds in rage

"Indeed, I believe he can grow well and become a famed warrior." Zhang Liao said.

"Okay... Tell me your name, will you?" Chen Gong said.

"I'm Li Chun Yong. I believe you know Li Ru? He's my uncle." I said.

"You're a relative to Li Ru?" Chen Gong, Gao Shun and Zhang Liao was surprised with me.

"I thought everyone associated with Dong Zhuo was executed..." Chen Gong said.

"Oh, Uncle Li Ru was in Chang'an and I'm under the care of a relative in Wan after the fire at Luo Yang." I said.

"I see..." Chen Gong said. "Well, no matter who you are, you are always welcome to serve Lord Lu Bu" He continued.

"Yes... Thank you." I said.

"You're still young... Are you interested in academic studies?" Chen Gong said.

"I'm not too smart for such thing, but I will always take the chance to study more." I said.

"Good. I'll soon arrange you a course with some other youngsters that we're developing." Chen Gong said.

"Thank you, kind sir." I said.

* * *

After a few days, I was sent into a trial. Then, I met Shi Na and Lu Lingqi, my team mates for the trials.

"Hello, my name is Li Chun Yong. Yours?" I said.

"I'm Shi Na." The calm-looking girl said.

"I'm Lu Lingqi." The girl with a flower headband said.

"Good. Since we know each other names, we got no further problems with each other, yeah?" I said.

Both of them nodded. It seems that they know each other. They have been whispering to each other since just now.

"Today, I will be your mentor for the trials." Song Xian said.

"Damn father gave a lecherous mentor again..." Lu Lingqi murmured. I managed to hear 'lecherous' from her.

"Missy, don't say such words..." Shi Na whispered to her. I smell something weird brewing between them.

"Umm... Did I miss something?" I said. Both of them were shocked with my sudden speaking.

"N-Nothing..." Lu Lingqi said.

"... And the trial will start by 30 minutes from now. I hope you all will prepare something." Song Xian said.

The trial was about ambushing the enemy. I'm quite confident on scaring the others.

"Chun Yong, come with me please." Lu Lingqi said, dragging me to a corner.

"I think we can't trust this guy." Shi Na said.

"I thought we had a damn argument, Shi Na." Lu Lingqi.

"Sorry missy. But still..."

"Say no more." Lu Lingqi shuts Shi Na's mouth with her hand. "Chun Yong, I'm actually Lu Bu's daughter. I was here to gather young officers for me to have a coup with me." She said.

"Why the hell you wanna have a coup?" I said.

"I had enough hearing my father to make me marrying someone I don't know. He hears his goddamn adviser a lot and wants me to marry someone else. He never cares about my feelings..." She said.

"And you wanted to rebel?" I said.

"Yes!" She said. "Told ya, I know I can count on him." She said to Shi Na.

"Well, to start a coup... You need some brains here too. I'm not a man of brains, but simple tactics are peanuts." I said.

"That guy there look smart. Shi Na, call him here." Lingqi said.

"Eh, me?" Shi Na pointed at herself.

"Yeah. It seems that he's kinda interested with you. I saw him staring at you whenever he got a chance." Lingqi said.

"Okay... Fine... I'll go." Shi Na said. Her blushing face and her hesitating moves makes her so cute.

"Look at her. I know she's a silent type of girl, she's cute when she acts like that." Lingqi said. I just laugh at what she said.

* * *

_Here's another chapter! Well, I'm still typing for "Zhou Yu's School Life" after I update this. But I guarantee I'll post it by tomorrow, if I'm done probably today! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback: The Good, The Bad, and The Beautiful (Part 2)

* * *

"Hi." Shi Na said, waving to the guy.

"Oh, hi too!" The guy said.

"Um... Do you have time? I wish to speak to you in private..." Shi Na said.

"Sure." The guy said. Shi Na walks towards us, bringing the man to us.

"Well, you seem promising. What's your name?" Lingqi said.

"My name is Song Wen, the son of Song Xian." The man said.

"You're Song Xian's son that is very smart?" Lingqi said.

"You flatter me, miss." Song Wen said.

"Okay, since you're here already, will you spare some of your time and hear something out?" Lingqi said.

"I'm all ears."

"Alright. First of all, I'm Lu Lingqi, Lu Bu's daughter. Let me just go straight to the point, I'm planning a coup and I need some brains to help me." Lingqi said.

"Wait... Don't tell me you're serious." Song Wen said.

"I'm VERY serious, so will you lend me your strength?" Lingqi said.

"Hmm... May I know your reasons?" Song Wen said.

"I just can't stand his nonsenses and his damn inhumane requests. So are you in?"

"Sure, I'm glad I can help someone." Song Wen said.

"Good. Meet us tonight at Yong Xi Tavern. We'll be waiting there." Lingqi said.

"Okay, I guess I'll be seeing you tonight." Song Wen said, going to his position with his comrades.

"Well, I think we better go to our rendezvous with the others." I said.

"You go first, we got a little business." Lingqi said.

"Fine then. I'll be with the others then.

* * *

Today's trial was just hit-and-run session. I believe they want to train us for guerrilla battles. It was evening after the trial, so I decided to go to my relative's house for a break.

"Chun Yong, how's your day today?" My aunt said.

"Fine... I'm going out tonight so don't cook my portion." I said.

"Why? You got new friends already?" My aunt said.

"Yeah, somehow. Just count me out from the dinner tonight." I said, rushing to the showers.

"Okay then..." My aunt said.

The water was cold, as expected from the water drew during the changing of seasons between winter and spring. I was trembling as the water splashes my body. I swiftly finish clean up myself and wear some comfortable clothes on. As I checked my purse after I wore my clothes, my purse is filled with just a gold.

"Aunt... Can you spare me 5 golds?" I said.

"5 golds? I got 2 with me, take it." My aunt said, passing me her gold coins to me. I bowed to my aunt and depart to the tavern. The street was full of dim lights. Unusual from any nights here in Xia Pi, there's a wandering troupe performing in the city square. I was attracted to watch so I go to the crowd.

"... Thank you everyone. Please pay..." The girl said politely. I was surprised as there's no girl would be this polite when they're raised in a troupe. I gave a coin from my purse. I hid another 2 coins on a pocket.

"Thank you, kind sir." She said. I left hurriedly as I forgot the business that I should be having now...

* * *

I arrived at the tavern. I saw Lingqi and Shi Na at a distance.

"You're late." Lingqi said.

"Sorry..um... I saw some street performers on the way." I said.

"Probably the troupe that Lord Lu Bu hired?" Shi Na said.

"To please Diao Chan of course. I can't believe that she still clings on that scumbag. I mean, she can find a descent man and have a descent life." Lingqi said.

"Well, I didn't see her there. Or probably she sees at a better angle?" I said.

"That can be... But first things first, where's Song Wen?" Lingqi said.

"I don't know." I said.

"While we wait... Chun Yong, order something you wanna eat." Lingqi said.

"Okay then... Waiter!" I said as I waved to the counter. The waiter arrived quite fast.

"What do you want to order, sir?" The waiter said.

"A plate of pork buns and warm tea." I said.

"The tea is on the house. That will be one gold." The waiter said. I checked my pocket and gave him on gold coin. I immediately put the other gold coin into my purse. We waited for Song Wen as we ate a meat bun each. He arrived as we were deciding for the last bun.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness." Song Wen said.

"Never mind. Sit here." I said, offering him a seat and the last bun. He swiftly ate the bun.

"Let's begin the meeting. As I said, I'm planning for a coup. But I don't intend to kill my father or something." Lingqi said.

"You just want to teach your father a lesson?" I said.

"Fair enough. I just want him to think me before political matters." Lingqi said.

"Did you try the 'leave the house' trick?" Song Wen said.

"That was an epic fail, don't ever mention that again." Lingqi said.

"I see. I believe the perfect time to strike is during night time. Particularly when Lord Lu Bu is sleeping." Song Wen said.

"There are no guards patrolling at night. We can access his room easily." Lingqi said.

"That's easy then. Which wife is he sleeping with usually?" Song Wen said.

"Since he's kinda not happy with mother, he's finding Diao Chan everyday." Lingqi said.

"Good. Let's abduct Diao Chan." Song Wen said calmly. Lingqi and Shi Na was stunned with Song Wen's calm words.

"I don't know what the hell are you thinking, but I'm in for everything, anyway." I said.

"Can you be precise with your plan, Song Wen?" Lingqi said.

"I intend to abduct Diao Chan and make a test for your father." Song Wen said.

"You want to realize the 'whom will you save' trick?" Shi Na said.

"Bingo. With Diao Chan being abducted and yourself in a almost dying situation, like for example climbing into the city walls, he will decide whom will he save." Song Wen said.

"Note, I'm afraid of heights..." Lingqi said.

"You still got Chun Yong, remember? There's always a man to save a woman." Song Wen said.

"You're burdening me." I said.

"Well, don't waver, Chun Yong."

"When do we start?" Shi Na said.

"Tonight. Let's go now, grab your gears and weapons, and meet at the southern ward of the castle." Lingqi said.

* * *

It was a quick decision from Lingqi. But I still need to think a reason to go out this late.

"I'm back, aunt." I said.

"Oh... If you're still hungry, there's some leftovers..." My aunt said.

"I think I pass. I'm going out again later, for training." I said.

"Training? Is your friend still sane?" She said.

"Well, I wanna experience night battles and training. I'll be back by midnight so probably I'll bring the keys." I said.

"Okay then. Be back soon." My aunt said.

I went to my room and grab my trusty dagger as well as a sword from my father. I wore a thin chain mail as it is very light and easy to move. I locked the doors as I went out. My aunt is already sleeping so I don't have to worry about that. I walked swiftly to the southern ward of the castle.

"Okay, here goes..." Lingqi said, entering the hall. She escorted us to Diao Chan's room. Making sure only Diao Chan is on the room, Lingqi bravely knocked the door.

"Who's there?" A voice responded.

"Um... Lingqi here."

"Come in. Your father is heavily drunk. Again." The voice said.

"Okay, but can you come out? I wish to speak to you for a moment?" Lingqi said. The door was opened by a lady wearing a pink night gown and a coat to cover her exposed body and legs. It was the beautiful Diao Chan, as expected from the saying and rumors, her beauty is stunning.

"What in the..." Lingqi managed to cover Diao Chan's mouth.

"Listen out..." Lingqi said. She moved her hands from Diao Chan's face.

"What's happening?" Diao Chan said.

"Well..." She whispered the whole story shortly. Diao Chan nodded and realize the situation. Following the plan, we except Shi Na have arrived at the balcony.

The plan is beginning to start. Shi Na went to the room where Lu Bu is in. Screaming with all her might, Lu Bu is finally awake.

"What happened?" Lu Bu said, rubbing his eyes and clearing his mind.

"L-Lady Diao Chan... She's kidnapped!" Shi Na said.

"WHAT?! WHO THE HELL TOOK MY DIAO CHAN?!"

"There's two suspicious shadows... I believe they're at the balcony..." Shi Na said. Empty handed, Lu Bu went to the balcony as fast as possible. He then see Diao Chan was tied and held by Song Wen. Shi Na was a step late, she arrived behind Lu Bu.

"Choose one." Song Wen said. Lu Bu tried to charge Song Wen. But Song Wen evaded.

"Father." Lingqi called from inside, walking towards him.

"Lingqi, why are you here?" Lu Bu said softly.

"I want you make a decision..." Lingqi took a dagger from me. "Me or Diao Chan?"

"I..." Lu Bu was in a dilemma. A brief of silence as he thinks.

"Why do you make me in a hard place?" Lu Bu said.

"Why do you make me in a hard place too?! Everything you care are just women and your goddamn politcs! You never cared for me! You even wanted me to be in a political affair. That's inhumane!" Lingqi said. Lu Bu wept a little as words came out from Lingqi's mouth.

"I..."

"I'm still your daughter! Your blood is running on my veins! And you still want to do such thing?!"

"I... I'm sorry... I'm really sorry..." Lu Bu said.

"So... Me or Diao Chan?" Lingqi said, pointing the dagger on her neck.

"... Don't point that on yourself... You'll cut yourself." Lu Bu said.

"You still haven't give your answer yet." Lingqi said.

"Diao Chan... I hope you can understand." Lu Bu said.

"Yes my lord." Diao Chan said. Lu Bu then walks towards Lingqi and get the dagger from her.

"I hope you can forgive me Lingqi." Lu Bu said, hugging Lingqi.

"Well, it's all over." Song Wen said, untying Diao Chan.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Diao Chan." Shi Na said.

"And that proves your father still cares for you." I said.

"Wait... This was a setup?" Lu Bu said.

"Yeah... Because I wanna prove your love to me, father." Lingqi said.

"..." Lu Bu left the balcony quickly.

"That resolves everything." I said.

"I never seen him like that." Diao Chan said.

"Well, I guess we will heading back now?" Song Wen said.

"And missy, it's past your bedtime." Shi Na said.

* * *

That was one of my most unforgetful scene of my life. It marks my special meeting with Lingqi and Shi Na. Drinking a cup of wine now and reminiscing the past, it makes me feel to drink even more. The night is getting later, but I can sense someone is not sleeping yet.

"You still haven't sleep yet?" Lingqi said, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, I was thinking about back then." I said.

"The past? You old or something?" She said.

"Nah... Still remember you made a coup against your father?" I said.

"That was hilarious! I mean, the way he walks off..." She said.

"Heh... Care for a drink?" I said.

"Sure." Lingqi said, sitting in front of me.

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Wanna know why I named it like that? Good represents Lingqi, bad represents Lu Bu, and beautiful represents Diao Chan. Well, that explains a lot huh? Thanks for reading, and I hope you will look forward to the next chapter "Prelude to Battle of Chang Ban"_


	4. Chapter 4

Prelude to Battle of Chang Ban

* * *

Years and years we track down Liu Bei's whereabouts. And now, rumors said that he is the protector of Xin Ye appointed by Liu Biao. It's been a while seeing Lord Guan Yu though. He was a fine man, I'd say.

It was summer 208, battles were fought against Liu Bei numerous times. This time, the opportunity rises for me to lead the troops to invade Xin Ye. Xin Ye was a small city. If used well, the enemy will have the momentum to strike back. I was summoned by Lord Cao Cao to his study.

"Greetings, my lord."

"Ah... Chun Yong, you're here." Cao Cao said, drinking his warm tea.

"I am truly honored to be appointed as general this time to invade Xin Ye." I said, bowing in gratitude.

"Let's just say that I want to test your leading capabilities. I heard Zhang Liao was your mentor before, am I right?"

"Yes, he's a great warrior and an example for me to follow to be a warrior." I said.

"Good. He'll be your assistant for this mission." He said.

"What about Shi Na?"

"You want to bring her? I thought one of you needs to take care Lu Bu's daughter." He chuckled.

"No sir. I didn't mean to decline a good offer for her to rest."

"And one more thing, Zhen Ji wishes to fight beside you this battle." He said.

Zhen Ji... Her name resounds inside my head. I really got a bad feeling about her.

"I'm honored to fight beside her too." I said in a sternly way.

"Good. Leave the strategist role to her. She studied tactics recently. You'll depart to attack after two weeks. Between this two weeks, make sure you prepare yourself. Talk to each other to improve your teamwork." He said.

"Yes, my lord. And again thank you." I said, bowing before leaving the room.

Coincidentally, I met Zhen Ji as I went out from the room. I felt awkward as this is the first time we meet each other after the battle of Guan Du.

"Good afternoon, milady."

"Good afternoon too Chun Yong. What brings you here?" She said.

"Lord Cao Cao called. After two weeks, we will depart for Xin Ye to attack Liu Bei."

"Yes, do you know that I will come with you?" She said, leaning her body close to me.

"Ah... Yes. I'm truly honored to fight beside you." I said, going away from her. She still followed me in a quick pace.

"So, let's discuss the tactics at my room..." She led me to a room. The room seems neat. Even though it looks like a study, but there's a bed near the window and a table for a place to read.

"Don't worry. Just take a seat." She smiled. She began to pour some tea.

"Here." She gave me a cup. I took a sip of it.

"Let's call Master Zhang Liao too since he is part of the battle..." I stood up and tried to go to the door. She immediately pulled my arm as I opened the door. Closing the door again, she dragged me to the chair.

"Let's not worry him. He's a busy man, I can tell." She said. Her weird grin creeps me, like she's going to eat me or something.

"Okay... Can you start now?"

"Sure." She went to the drawer and got the map. She drew a battle plan on the map. Standing beside me, she starts to place her hands on my shoulders.

"You see, the castle is quite small. You can easily attack from there, but it's hard to defend when siege. The reason Xiahou Dun and the others failed to siege is probably they got a strategist." She said. She began to caress my face and arms. I began to feel uneasy with the atmosphere, but I was stunned to move.

"About the strategist, it seems that Cheng Yu will be plotting to make him defect. So, our chance to attack and win without the enemy strategist is way higher since Liu Bei doesn't know such strategy things." She said.

"Fair enough. I'm impressed with the plan, milady." I said, taking a sip of tea again to loosen myself up. I tried to stand up but her hands are still on my shoulders

"Thank you." She creepily whispered. "But I still haven't finished explaining, so don't think about going." She continued. My heart began to race as she pressed her body on mine.

"Continue, the castle is indeed small and it will be a problem if they know that we will come. My point is, let's march swiftly but no commotion. Bringing an army of 5000 men should fit it." She said.

"5000 men? The manpower of Xin Ye supposedly should be 8000 or more."

"We actually put some plant. One-third of them will defect to us. So don't worry."

"That seems legit. Do you plan an advance route and a retreat route?"

"Of course. Since Xin Ye has some undeveloped forest, probably they will put an ambush there. Of course, our route to Xin Ye must pass through the woods. Keeping in mind that we need should make no commotion during advance. For the escape plan, just disperse to everywhere via the river. The river will bring us to Wan if we can get a boat to there." She said.

"Have you prepared the boat?"

"Surely we can steal it when we are at the docks, right?"

"You got a point…" I nodded.

"Since we're done discussing the battle plan, I was thinking we can play chess?" She rolled the map and put it back to the drawer. Then she took a box of chess pieces out.

"Well, I'm not a good player, but I'll try my best."

"Actually I'm not a good player too. Wanna bet?" She said, placing the pieces in place.

"What bet?" I raised my left eyebrow.

"The winner gets… to order the loser to do something for the winner." She let out another weird grin.

"Don't do weird stuffs." I sighed.

"No, not weird at all!" She grinned in excitement.

The game ended with her winning. I got a bad feeling about her request…

"Yay! I won! It's my first time winning this game." She jumped in excitement.

"Congrats! Well, I remember I got something to attend to…" I stood up and tried to go to the door.

"WAIT! You haven't heard my request yet." She dragged me from the door and then pushed me to the wall.

"Um… Do I have the right to struggle?"

"No. Well, my request is very simple… Be my personal lover, will you?" Her words stunned me. "But I don't really request doing 'nasty' activities. That'll be cheating my husband."

"Milady, dating someone else even if you didn't do 'nasty' things as you said is already an act of cheating."

"Well, I just need some love from a man. He's a busy man, but does entertain me every time when he got the chance." She said.

"I get it… I'll fulfill your request." I said.

"Thank you, Chun Yong. Your efforts will be known by me. Scram along, since you got something to attend to." She said.

* * *

It's 4 in the afternoon as I arrived back home. Shi Na was outside at the garden, watering and admiring the flowers.

"You're back." She said.

"Yeah. Dinner ready yet?"

"Nope. It's still 4."

"Oh yeah, what a silly question." I said. A brief of silence really makes the atmosphere very awkward.

"Are you going to take a shower?" She said.

"Well, yeah. It was a tiring day after all." I said.

I went in to the house. Changing my clothing into a more comfortable one, I went to Lingqi's room after changing.

"Hey, are you alright?" I said.

"Yeah..." She said, looking at her bandaged arm.

"You'll gonna be fine." I said.

"Yeah... Okay." She just sighed in disappointment.

"I'm going to go to Xin Ye next 2 weeks."

"What for?"

"Well, I'm leading an unit to attack Xin Ye."

"That's great! Good luck then."

"Yeah, and Shi Na is here to take care of you."

"You mean...?"

"She's not going to follow me to battle, so don't you worry about her."

"Good... Tell me honestly, Chun Yong. Do you have any feelings for her?"

"Feelings? Just a sibling's relationship that I can think about between us." I said.

"I see... That's all I can hear." She said.

"Okay then. I guess I get going, to the showers of course." I said, leaving from the room.

* * *

I went to the showers. The water is cold, but it was great as for now. I was interrupted as someone barged into the showers.

"Oops!" It was Shi Na. She tried to cover her naked self.

"Um.. I am almost done, so wait for a while." I said, turning my gaze to somewhere other than her naked body.

"I was wondering... If I can give you a back scrub..." She said.

"Back scrub? That's kinda..."

"Isn't that okay?" She quickly covered her body with her towel. I also covered my manhood with a towel.

"I'm fine with it..." I said in a soft voice. She made me sat down on a small chair. She began to scrub my back, but it hurts as she was scrubbing hard.

"Does it hurt?"

"Nope... It hurts more if a rain of arrows pierces through my shining armor." I said.

"You really like to joke about such thing, huh?" She laughed.

"Well... I don't always joke around, but when I do, I always keep the limit of joking." I said.

"Are you telling me a joke now?"

"Nah, I afraid that my jokes are quite dry for your taste."

"I just realized you're a funny guy." She laughed.

"Yeah, you know now, right?" Another brief of silence makes the atmosphere awkward. Then she stopped scrubbing my back.

"Is it my turn to scrub yours?" I said.

"No thanks. I'm happy though." She said.

"Thanks too then, for the scrub of course." I said, leaving the showers.

* * *

This is the last day before departing. I have checked my armor and weapon twice already. We have succeed to employ the enemy strategist, Xu Shu. I find him secretive in nature. He always appear whenever I go. I decided to talk to him, befriend with him to be exact.

"Hello."

"..." He just ignored me and walked off.

"Everyone can't get close to him." Zhang Liao said.

"He seems lonely." I said.

"No point if he still ignores you. Come on, Lord Cao Cao is calling." He said.

I followed Zhang Liao to the training grounds, where Cao Cao is waiting.

"Greetings, my lord." I and Zhang Liao bowed.

"So, tomorrow is the battle. I wish you good luck." Cao Cao said.

"Yes, we will not disappoint you, my lord." I said.

"Xu Shu is already with us. Liu Bei is as well as nothing!" Cao Cao said.

In a distance, I saw Xu Shu glaring at Cao Cao. It seems that he's unhappy with Cao Cao's trickery. Zhen Ji with Cao Pi came to meet Cao Cao.

"Father." Both Cao Pi and Zhen Ji bowed.

"My son, you seem worried?" Cao Cao suddenly said.

"Yes... Zhen is my wife and it's a common sense that a husband worries his wife that has a task to accomplish." Cao Pi said.

"True. I'm impressed with your responsibility, son." Cao Cao laughed.

"Thank you." Cao Pi bowed again.

"Zhen, I have read your plan. I have prepared the escape boat for you all to flee." Cao Cao said.

"Thank you, father." Zhen Ji bowed again.

"I hope you can win this campaign. Note that our manpower as well as supplies are limited to launch the next attack." Cao Cao said.

"Yes my lord." Zhang Liao and I said in unison.

* * *

Today is the day. We have marched from Xu Chang straight to Xin Ye. As expected, there's a forest near the castle. Zhang Liao decided to take 100 men to scout the forest. Zhen Ji and I decided to press on the march. As we arrived at the castle gates, the enemy seems to show no movements.

"We should camp first. Tomorrow we will strike." I said.

"That would be a great idea, it's late to attack too." Zhen Ji said.

Our camp is set already. Zhang Liao came as soon as the tents are set up.

"How is it, master Zhang Liao?" I said.

"There's no enemy I see on the forest, it is safe to retreat using that passage." Zhang Liao said.

"Good. And dinner is ready." Zhen Ji said.

We sat down around a camp fire, eating the prepared rations and telling each others' past.

"... And that's why Lu Bu betrayed father Ding Yuan." Zhang Liao said. "I was forced to join him because I was homeless. I really need someone to serve so that I can fulfill my training to be a true warrior." He continued. He then drank his cup of wine.

"I see..." Zhen Ji nodded.

"Hmm... Master Chun Yong, why don't you tell about yourself?" Zhang Liao said.

"Well...um... Where should I start?" I said.

"Whose your ideal girl?" Zhen Ji said. I was flinched as she asked the question.

"My ideal girl...?"

"I have seen you with either Miss Shi Na or Lady Lingqi together. Is it one of them?" Zhang Liao said.

"I'll just describe, okay?" I said.

"Sure." Zhen Ji said.

"My ideal girl would be... a sweet girl that can take care household problems..." I said.

"That's it? I was expecting her physiques." Zhen Ji said.

"At least I answered, right?" I said.

"Yeah..." Zhang Liao nodded.

"It's late. Better wrap up and go to sleep." I said.

Everyone extinguishes the camp fires, leaving the torches to light the camp. With some troops guarding the camp, the army managed to rest well.

The sun rises brightly. We have prepared to march and siege the castle. Sending a messenger to the troops inside, we are ready to march through the doors when it was opened by them.

"I will stand by at the camp. Master Zhang Liao, lead the men to siege the castle. Lady Zhen Ji, please back up Master Zhang Liao."

"Will do." Zhang Liao said.

"Sure." Zhen Ji nodded.

"Alright... Let's just wait the response of the troops inside the castle..."

"My lord, the enemy has opened the castle gates!" The messenger reported.

"Good. Strike down the enemy now! I will follow the assault afterwards." I said.

Zhang Liao and Zhen Ji went to their own stations. I was standing at the centre of camp. Watching the tired soldiers resting under the tree, I decided to gear up.

"My lord?" A soldier came into my tent.

"Yes?" I turned my back and approached him.

"May I ask what are you doing?" The soldier said.

"I'm preparing my things. In a while, I'm going to help the others. Some of you will follow me. So I will assign somebody to guard the camp. In any chance, do you want to guard the camp? I can request your promotion..." I said.

"Well..um... Okay. I guess I'll take the responsibility." The soldier said.

"Good. Approach me after the battle. I'll make sure there's a reward for you." I said.

"Thank you, sir!" The sokdier enthusiasticly left the tent.

I'm done wearing my armor. Leaving the tent, I saw the remaining troops in the camp assemble in front of me. The soldier who I assigned as guard approached me.

"There are five hundred men left." The soldier simply reported.

"Very well, leave two hundred men here to guard. The rest of you, follow me." I said. Riding my stead, I charge to the enemy castle.

The situation of the battle is very advantageous. I can see that the enemy wants to withdraw.

"Everybody! Press on!" I said.

The enemy's will to fight is faltering. With the peasants as well as some residents, the enemy force began to flee from the castle. I quickly storm into the command centre, and no one is inside. We have officially claimed Xin Ye as ours with Liu Bei fleeing from Xin Ye.

"Rejoice, everyone! We have captured Xin Ye!" I said.

"Well done, Master Chun Yong!" Zhang Liao approached and said.

"We couldn't win without the efforts of the soldiers. And also both you and Lady Zhen Ji." I said.

"Right! Send the news of our victory throughout the land!" Zhang Liao said.

* * *

_The chapter ends here now. That took a while. Well, I really hope the next chapter: Battle of Chang Ban!_


	5. Chapter 5

Battle of Chang Ban

* * *

After the victory at Xin Ye, Liu Bei's forces was again seeking refuge at Chang Sha. With the news of Liu Biao's death, soon Cao Cao began to order his troops to march towards Jing. With Liu Bei is staying at Chang Sha, Cao Cao called on a few officers at Xu Chang, preparing to face Liu Bei. Mei Xujie, Guo Jia's wife, attends the council.

"Very well, I guess Yue Jin and Li Dian are going to be late. Xu Shu is still not on the mood to attend." Cao Cao said.

"I believe let's start planning." Mei Xujie said.

"Yes, and I have planned the necessary moves we need to take." I said.

"Oh? I see you learned something from Zhen Ji. I have seen you two always talking to each other." Mei Xujie said. Cao Cao let out a laugh while crossing his arms.

"Don't misunderstand, Lord Cao Cao. I don't intend to flirt with Lady Zhen Ji." I said.

"Fine. I count that as a friendly relationship between you two. Begin your presentation, please." Cao Cao said.

"Sure." I bring out the map that Zhen Ji gave to me when I was visiting her.

"The enemy's route is quite simple if we look in this map." I marked the route out. "That way, the garrisons that they pass will likely be deserted." I immediately pulled out some wooden figurines from my pocket.

"What are you intend to do, Master Chun Yong?" Mei Xujie said.

"You see, our main force can't actually march all of its troops chasing the enemy on the track." I said. I placed the wooden figurines on the mountains. Then I saw a man bringing a child inside the tent, Yue Jin actually. I greeted them with a bow, and I continued to talk about the plan.

"Lord Cao Cao, the enemy will be fleeing through the mountains after they cross Chang Ban bridge. With your permission my lord, I would like to lay numerous ambushes on those mountains." I said.

"Very well." Cao Cao spoke in a bright tone. "I take it you must leave now if these ambushes are to be set up in time?"

"Indeed my lord."

"Very well, don't let me down Chun Yong." Cao Cao said. I bowed before I turned my back and leave. I noticed the child was hiding behind Yue Jin. Looking at his eyes that denotes fear, I was kinda hurt that he was scared of me.

I went to the barracks, gathering the soldiers and cavalry men to march to Chang Ban.

* * *

As I arrived at Chang Ban, a messenger gave me a message from Lady Xujie.

'Lord Chun Yong,

Sorry for the sudden change in plans, but I hope you may understand. We are planning to use a fire attack once the ambush is launched. I hope that you will minimize the casualties of our army once the fire attack is on plan.

Mei Xujie'

I quickly gather the men as the sun began to set.

"Men. As we are ambushing the enemy, our allies will launch a fire attack. Be careful at all cost and make sure you don't fall off the cliff."

"Yes sir." The men simply nodded and crossing their arms.

The sun shines the last minute as everyone turns their back and goes back to their respective camps. I wonder to myself: is it the last sunset that I am going to see? Sometimes I got a dark feeling rising from the chains of war. I never experienced a well-slept night all this time. Even I can't stop thinking about the problems of the people and the peace of the land.

I took a small nap before the men prepared dinner. I dreamt of being a merchant. Yes, living a life with stable income and a happy family. Finally dropping the weapon from my hand, my hand can be used as a medium of transaction too. The gold, I can donate to the poor. And the food, I can share to the needy. That flashes of short scenarios came to an end as a soldier called me for dinner.

"Sir, your food is ready." The soldier said, bringing a tray of food in his hands.

"Yes, thank you." I said, taking the tray from him.

"I'll take my leave then." The soldier said.

I decided to sleep early tonight. I quickly assign the nightguards before I went to bed.

On the next day, still there's no movement in our area. We built a safehouse for the wounded in the cave inside the mountains. I expect some casualties on our side as well when the main force attempts on the fire attack.

It was 2 in the afternoon. We have finished the safehouse. Our scouts have seen the enemy in a distance. I called the men to conceal themselves.

"Sir, everything is on place." The soldier said.

"Good. Make sure the enemy is on the spot then we ambush them." I said.

We have waited for about 30 minutes after we concealed ourselves in the mountains. A few cavalrymen pass by. An unit of frontguard, I suppose. I gave the signal as the cavalrymen pass by at a distance.

"Commence the attack everyone! Show the enemy what we Wei men can do!" I said. Our men slides from the cliffs and jumps on from the forests. The peasants were frightened and scared when we jumped on them.

"Make way for these poor men!" A tall figure riding a white horse cried.

"I'm sorry. You must not pass. I'm acting on my duties." I said.

"Say no more. I shall be the spear who thrust the enemies that stands in front of my way!" The man said.

"State your name warrior. Let me remember the enemy that I fight now."

"My name is Zhao Yun. Let our spears do the talking."

He started to thrust ferociously. All I can do is dodge and evade his attacks. I started to counter as I can feel he's getting slower in thrusting his spear.

"You're tired." I said, striking down my pike. He dodged with his spear in time. This has lead to a dangerous deadlock for him.

"I must not stop!" He broke the deadlock. I managed to evade his attacks after the deadlock.

"You fight well, but I must not let you pass here." I said. I began to strike my pike harder than before. He was a fine foe, I'd say. He immediately evade as I strike down my pike. A quick foe too, he then striked at a point where I can't dodged myself.

"You're a smart fighter, but this armor can withstand your attacks." I said. But I felt a bruise on my left waist that he hit.

"You too. You just lack of dexterity." He said. I immediately swing my pike sidewards. I managed to wound Zhao Yun on his stomach.

"Guh... I shall go for now... But I will make a way for my lord!" Zhao Yun ran towards the opposite way where he came from. He seemed to hold his injury to a horizon that I can't see him. In a while, more peasants come towards us. But in the same time, fire arrows were fired towards us too. I signalled the troops to get ready to retreat.

"Let the power of the gods heal this damned destruction!" Suddenly a small unit of sorcerers called out a rain to douse the fires.

"Great. And I didn't bring any extra clothes." A soldier said.

"Focus on the battle on hand, soldier. At least there's minimum casualties." I said.

The sorcerers disappeared as we were charging at them. We still got the injured anyway, both ours and the enemy.

"My lord, the enemy troops went to a detour. It seems that the enemy won't be passing by here anymore." A soldier said.

"Mobilize our troops and begin pursue the enemy. Leave some men here." I said.

"Yes sir." The soldier said. I immediately joined the main force after I have prepared the men. But it seems Zhang Liao is the only one fighting the enemy generals on the docks.

"Master Zhang Liao! Reinforcements are here!" I said. I swing my pike on Guan Yu. But stopped as a muscular guy swinged his pike too.

"Well... What do we have here... I'll fight you, whadaya say?" The muscular guy said in rage.

"Brothers! Let us escape now!" The man with a green robe said.

"Yes, our ship is ready to depart. Let's not waste anymore time." The man with a fan said.

"I'll settle our fight later on! Count yourself lucky!" The muscular man said. They hurriedly board the ship as more soldiers began to charge them.

"They fled again." Cao Cao said.

"My lord, I apologize my mistake to let them flee." I said.

"No need. I'll crush the forces of them all when the time really comes." Cao Cao said.

* * *

_Well, this is for you all, readers as always! I really need to tell you this, probably I'll not update for more than a month. I'll be taking a science major exams as well as the final semester examination too. Wish me luck, y'all! For bonus, I'll give you a sneak peek for the next chapter._

* * *

Flashback: Prelude, And The Aftermath Of Battle Of Xia Pi.

* * *

"Lord Lu Bu, Cao Cao's forces have been spotted marching from Pu Yang!"

"What?!"

"My lord. I have a suggestion, why don't we ask reinforcements from Yuan Shu?" Chen Gong said.

"I leave things to you, Chen Gong. Gather every soldier and defend this city! I don't want any enemy troops seeing inside the city!"

* * *

"Missy, you're going to be sent away again..."

"I know... But I can depend on Chun Yong and Song Wen here to save me."

"Don't count me out too, Missy."

"Of course not! 'Cos you're coming with me!"

* * *

"Song Wen, are you sure that you're going to leave things as it is going to happen?"

"You're too juvenile, Chun Yong. I already knew what is going to happen."

"I think you grew more ignorant as we meet everyday."

"I'll take that as a compliment. But we should admit that you're still juvenile."

* * *

_Well, these are some cutscenes that I find interesting in my mind that I will write. Hope you look forward to it!_


End file.
